Nightmares Never Die
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: What if Minato & Kushina survived the Nine Tails attack, What if Naruto had a twin sister and the Nine tails was sealed into her, what if Naruto started getting strange dreams about a man with a black cloak, red scarf & Floating white hair? Darkrai!NarutoXKaguya, Neglect Fic,


Nightmares Never Die: Dream 1: Awake and Alive!

' _Sup Bruhs, Dark Here with Nightmares Never Die, this is Story is a Neglected Darkrai!NarutoxKaguya Story, I got the Idea While reading a story similar to this, called Rise of Darkrai, where instead of Naruto being raised in an orphanage, he is given to a monk by the orphanage matron, and later becomes Darkrai, you should check it out. I Hope You Enjoy My Story, Please Review, I miss being reviewed, Enjoy!_

"What Am I?" - Speech

' _What is this Power?_ ' - Thoughts

" **Go Away!"** \- Bijuu/Summon/Pissed off Naruto Speech

' _ **I AM AWAKE!**_ **'** Bijuu/Summon/Pissed off Naruto thoughts

Begin!

(Play 'Anthem of the Lonely' by Nine Lashes)

Naruto Uzumaki was a sad child, he was beaten by mobs of Civilians and a few ninja once a month, his Parents didn't seem to notice, also, his sister bullied him with a group of kids, the only 5 people in the Village who were kind to him were Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Shisui Uchiha & Hiruzen Sarutobi.

They were the only reason he was alive. But, even with those 5 as his Friends. He was still lonely. He then had dreams, about a man that appeared to be wearing a black cloak, and had a red scarf and flowing white hair that seemed to float above him, he was looking at a man with silver hair that seemed to drift up to look like horns in two places, he had strange purple eyes, a cloak with a necklace, and a staff in his hand, and 6 spheres floating behind his back. They were speaking, but Naruto couldn't hear what they were saying. And Our Story begins on the day of him leaving his home at age 10.

(Song End)

(Namikaze Residence 7 PM (Hikari Namikaze's Birthday Party)

At the Party, Everyone who was of age other than Kakashi, Itachi, Shisui, Hiruzen and the Parents of the children were Drinking, Hikari was hanging out with her friends, Kakashi and Co. Were frowning, while looking at the banner that stated 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIKARI!', Hinata was Looking for Naruto, the aforementioned boy was currently upstairs packing a bag with a month's worth of food, 100 Kunai, Shuriken & other ninja tools, and a Katana(Shusui from One Piece), A Map of the Elemental Nations, and 5 changes of clothes, He sealed all of this into a sealing scroll, put the scroll in his ninja pouch, and jumped out the window.

(Stop Song)

(Back at the Party(One Hour Later))

Kushina was looking at the happy birthday banner, she felt like something was missing, then, something in her mind shattered, and she realised _'NARUTO!'_ She started looking in the party for Naruto, but she couldn't find him, she went to Minato, he noticed Kushina looked worried, "What's wrong Kushina?" asked Minato, "It's Naruto, I've looked everywhere at the Party, and I can't find him, where could he be?" Kushina said, worried.

Like with Kushina's mind, something in Minato's mind shattered, he remembered Naruto, he then looked worried, he realised, "Maybe he's upstairs?" they went upstairs, and walked towards the door, they thought _'When was the last time I went in here?'_ They opened the door, and were stunned by what they saw.

The room was blank, it looked like no one lived in there, no toys, no bed covers with pictures of famous ninja on it, no books, NOTHING!

They looked at the desk next to Naruto's bed, there was a envelope. They walked to it and opened it, what was written in it made them feel guilt & sorrow.

'Dear Namikaze's,

I am leaving this cesspool of a village, don't go looking for me, I don't want to be found. You know what? I'll explain why I'm leaving. It's because, I don't like to consider child-favouritisming people as my parents. Yes, that's right, your favouritism has driven me away from this family, if you could call it that, you guy's ignored me for so long, even when I came home with bruises from when my sister, MY OWN TWIN SISTER, bullied me with a group of kids. Well no more... NO MORE! I am clearly not wanted here, so I have left, don't follow me...

From Naruto.'

When they finished reading, Kushina fell to the floor and started crying loudly, while Minato had tears rolling don his face. Meanwhile, downstairs, the keen ears of Kakashi, Shisui, Itachi, and Hiruzen, and the close ears of Hikari & Hinata, heard Kushina's crying. When they got there, they saw them crying, "What's wrong Mom?" asked Hikari, "It's *Sob* Naruto, he's *Sob* left us!" cried Kushina, "Humph, well good riddance, I say, he was weak, a disgrace to our name, don't you agree mo-?"

Hikari was interrupted by Kushina slapping her angrily, "HOW DARE YOU CALL NARUTO A DISGRACE!" She shouted, she then looked at Minato, "Minato, I'm going to look for him, he could be hurt!" "I'll go too." Everyone in the room went to go get Naruto, other than Hinata & Hikari, who was crying on the floor.

(Hidden Leaf Forest, 30 minutes later)

Naruto was running along the path, before he was surrounded by the group that went to get him. "Naruto... Please don't leave, we'll do anything." Sobbed Kushina as she cried, "Your mother ("Don't call her that!" Naruto snapped) is right Naruto, we'll do anything to make you happy. So come back to us, and we'll be a happy family, like before."

This was the wrong thing to say to Naruto, "Happy Family...Happy Family! HAPPY FAMILY! YOU CALL WHAT IT WAS BEFORE A HAPPY FAMILY! THAT WASN'T JUST A HAPPY FAMILY, IT WAS A HAPPY FAMILY, AND THE OUTSIDER, SO NOW THE OUTSIDER IS LEAVING!" Shouted Naruto, angrier then ever. Kushina fell to the floor crying, Minato tried to run at Naruto, but Kakashi, and Co. Blocked him, "What are you doing Kakashi, why are you stopping me?" Minato asked, Kakashi glared at Minato, before saying "Technically, Naruto is a Civilian, and they can leave the village whenever." Minato glared back, "Kakashi... I order you to bring Naruto back!" said Minato, as Naruto ran from the village, "I'm Sorry Sensei, but... That is an order, I cannot follow." Kakashi said as he revealed his Sharingan Eye.

(With Naruto)

Naruto ran, and ran. Until he felt something wrap around him, "*Sob* Naruto, *Sob* Please don't leave us, please." Cried Kushina in a pleading voice. Naruto turned around and said, "NO, I WON'T COME BACK NOW, BUT I MIGHT IN THE FUTURE, AND THE ONLY WAY I'LL FORGIVE YOU, IS IF YOU LET ME GO, AND I'LL CONSIDER FORGIVING YOU WHEN I COME BACK TO VISIT MY FIVE FRIENDS!" Naruto shouted.

Kushina cried a bit more, before saying, "If it's the only way you'll forgive me, okay. But, can you promise to come back, and give me a hug before you leave." "... *Sigh* Fine." Naruto then hugged Kushina as she cried, he then let her go about 5 minutes later, and left, saying goodbye.

(Chapter End)

 _*Sniff* *Sniff* How Beautiful. Did you enjoy this, I rather enjoyed writing this. Goodbye, Dark out. *Sniff*_


End file.
